U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,726 describes such a device for applying flexible, perforated labels to objects or items, which have label perforation matching holes or recesses. With such processes, labels are removed from the label stacker by suction devices and deposited on a pile. A pin-equipped label holder uses the former for aligning the label. For making it adhesive, the label is heated and transferred to the labeling object by the label holder, whereby the label holder pin penetrates a matching opening in the object and, therefore, can apply the label exactly on the object.
The drawback of this process is not only that it is slowed up by the intermediate pile-up of labels but also that synthetic material-made, heat stick-on labels are quite expensive or must be provided in a completely separate, preliminary stage with hot-melt adhesive via heat stick-on paper labels. This also makes for a considerable cost factor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,408, a process and device for taking labels off a label stacker is described, where following the take-off of labels from the stack, the labels are deposited on a rotary-run head by nozzle-exit compressed air. In that patent, label holders comprise only non-positioning, label retaining adhesive surfaces. The particular drawback here is that labels cannot be applied in their exactly required position to subsequent-labeling objects, to which they are put by rotary-run head means.
In German design patent No. 1,884,257, an unclassified device for applying labels from a backing tape to an object by means of a rotary-run head, which is equipped with suction-and self-adhesive devices, is described. In this case, labels are taken off the tape by a radial motion away from the rotary-run head and toward said labels of the suction-and self-adhesive devices, whereby, on contacting the labels, the devices produce a suction effect. Then they retract by taking the label along with them. The rotary-run head then continues to rotate until the suction-and self-adhesive device which is now provided with a label, arrives on the conveyor path of labeling objects. There again the suction-and self-adhesive device moves radially outward toward the labeling object, presses the matching label against it--whereby the suction vacuum is turned off--and subsequently retracts. The drawback of this device is that adhesive labels must be used, which previously must be applied to a tape. Aside from that, with a device according to German design patent No. 1,884,257, no exact positioning of labels on labeling objects is possible.
The object of the invention is to produce a classified type of device, which allows for high speed-operated, accurate and clean labeling by means of stacker-removable, low-cost labels.